Making Love
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: They say that there is a thin line between true love and stupidity... I don't know where we fall Sakura, but who cares, right?


a/n: I wrote this right after my exams. I wrote this on a whim. I wrote this, not knowing I would be writing a fluff-smut fic.

This is a sort of sequel to _Daddy-like Kid,_ starring Boruto and Sarada, but this fic can stand on its own. I don't own Naruto. This is also posted in my tumblr: amercurialbeing. I hope you guys will enjoy it! :3

* * *

Making Love

I woke up with a sharp jolt. I didn't have the time to remember the context of the nightmare. The dark room didn't help. It only lured the images that had faded. The silence didn't help. It only encouraged the voices of my distress that disrupted my sleep. It was the nightmare so disturbing that it left my heart to beat plangently, causing my ears to ring, making my head ache, tightening my chest.

Cold sweat started to secrete from my bare skin, mixing with the sticky precipitation that was produced from last night's copulating.

I trembled. I waited for the pounding of my heart to slow down. I thought back the passionate hours to keep my mind from retracting in the darkness. I combated the blood-curling screams with the timbre of my Sakura's pleased moans and small whimpers. I replaced the scenes of death with the picture of my wife's pink hair, curtaining her bright green eyes as she erratically move her hips to achieve euphoria.

That's right. It's alright if I got roused again and had to relieve it by myself (it's rude to wake someone up just for such insolent reason.)

I allowed myself to think of anything, everything, just to dispel affective residue of the nightmare.

Think of anything but _that._

"Sasuke-kun." I flinched.

A small, delicate hand patted my back. When I didn't respond, the hand trailed on to my shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. She scooted closer so she can place her chin on the spot where the curse mark used to reside. "Do you want to talk about it?"

After hearing those words, the dangerous beating of my heart appeased. I bowed down and shook a no.

She made a sound behind her throat, a sign that she's thinking of ways to distract me from my thoughts. The hand on my shoulder tickled its way down my sole arm. Her nimble fingers traced the visible veins and then it landed on my palm where she drew infinite spirals. She repeated this antic until my breathing went back to normal.

"I'm not supposed to say this." She began as her hand clasped mine. She pressed her body closer, my bare back feeling her healthy breasts. "But I think Sarada has already forgotten about it, so I guess it is okay to share it."

I squeezed her hand, silently encouraging her to continue.

She let out a giggle, "When Sarada was six she started a list that she called, _'Things That I'm Gonna Tell Papa When He Comes Home.'_ "

A small smile graced on my lips. I released Sakura's hand then gently shrug her off. Understanding my actions, she moved away and began piling the pillows against the headboard. When that's done, I rested my back on the make-shift lean. I opened my arm, gesturing her to come closer. She happily obliged. She took a small pillow, placed it on my nether region before sitting on my lap. I wrap my arm around her waist. She looped an arm round my neck. I pulled our comforter over our naked body.

"What does it contain?" I mumbled.

"Hmm…" She wondered as her fingers play with my hair. "On the… Let's say, preface of her list, she said, _'Papa comes home only once or twice a month. You have to persuade him to teach you something new.'_ Then at the bottom, there's a footnote that says, _'You have to perfect everything that Papa teaches you Sarada! Shannaro!'_ "

We chuckled quietly in unison. Nuzzling her cheek on the crook of my neck she continued, "If memory serves right, one of her anecdotes is when she finally perfected her shuriken throws. You should've seen her solo trainings Sasuke-kun. Every day, I had to tend her hands full of cuts and grazes."

My eyebrows knotted as Sakura tells the story because of two reasons. One, old friends, regret and longing visited my chest. I wish I was there to see, watch her struggle for greatness.

"Oh! Speaking of training, next to shuriken throwing is, _'The Day I Finally Created a Katon Goukakyuu!'"_ She made a circle in the air, her viridian eyes gleaming with pride. "She never faltered even if her cheeks are blistered!"

She laughed softly at the memory. She glanced up and reached for my forehead. "You know what Sasuke-kun?" She tenderly brushed away the bangs that's covering my other eye then cupped my face, "She reminds me of you."

And two-Sakura's right, verbalizing my thoughts perfectly. Sarada reminds me of me, Sasuke, two decades younger. Sasuke with eyes that can shine even if they're dark as coal. Sasuke who had his head lifted as he chase down his idol, his inspiration, his reason. Sasuke who died in my personal nightmare.

"She embodies you in so many ways. Not that I'm complaining though." She sighed dramatically then pointedly followed, "But I wish a child would inherit some of my features."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that bad? That… she's like me?"

' _lub-DUB…'_

 _Do you think that she'll also commit the same mistakes and sins that I did?_

' _lub-DUB.' Inferiority. 'lub-DUB.' Fear_. _'lub-DUB.'_ _Anxiety_. _'lub-DUB -!'_

 _Do you think she'll get lost on the darkness too?_

' _LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB-!' Trauma_. _'LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB-!'_ _Hatred. 'LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB-!' Loneliness_ -

' _LUB-DUB!'_

The awful metamorphosis of my heart in the last moment of my childhood,hand in hand, the countless tomoe spiraled in to a constant repetition.

 _When can you say that you have atoned for the sins you have done?_

"Sasuke, love." I flinched.

Sakura ran her fingers through my hair as her other hand remained on my temple, keeping my bangs from covering my powerful eyes. She held their glare, showing no fear. "That's not what I'm trying to say."

I know. _But…_

"Is that bad?" I asked again, this time, it came out raspy and strained. "Do you think-"

She kissed the tip of my nose then pinched my cheeks, "Of course not! You got it all wrong Sasuke-kun!"

It was her blush and her futile effort to hide her breasts that supported her words, "ahhh I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!"

No. _It's my fault._ Sometimes… This heart of mine falters easily when reminded of its old scars.

"Hn." Having no idea how to return the ambiance of nostalgia, I turned my attention to her belly. In an attempt to distract myself from the rising panic, I started to map out the smooth pattern of her stretch marks.

She gasped at the touch. She replied by tugging at my hair. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun."

I have to turn the tables before this conversation went downhill. "What were you trying to say then?"

The crimson hue on her cheeks deepened. I pondered if it's because the trail of my fingers was leading deep down to her thighs or it's because of the illocutionary force behind her words.

Or maybe both.

"I remember another anecdote from her list." She offered with voice strangled between decency and erotica. "T'was the d-day she went home late. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her glasses were broken."

My hand paused when her words registered. "Who did it?" I asked sharply.

She massaged through my hair again to calm my nerves, "Sarada was bullied. When I asked her who and why, she won't tell me because she knows that I'll make a huge fuss about it." She let out a melancholic sigh. "It was Naruto's children who told me about it. Boruto explained, _'we found her crying under the slide because some jerks broke her glasses and told her that she's adopted.'_ "

So that's when she started to doubt her mother.

I pulled Sakura closer and planted a chase peck on her forehead.

She placed a hand on my chest as a response and connected the scars that decorate my skin. "But get this Sasuke-kun-Sarada entitled that anecdote _'Daddy-like Kid.'_ She cracked a smirk. "Himawari told me it was Boruto that calmed Sarada down."

I kept my expression blank but no doubt she noticed my tense muscles. All of the emotions that surfaced because of the nightmare and unnecessary panic attack died down. However, to my demise, it was replaced by crazy assumptions, fueled by my fatherly instincts, suggesting of what could be the possible future of-

" _Darling."_ Sakura directed her lips on my ear, "Your jealous side is showing~"

I cringed back to glare at her properly, "I am not jealous."

She narrowed her eyes mischievously, challenging my infamous glare, "oh really now." She copied my smirk. "So it _is_ fine that Sarada thinks of Boruto as-"

I dove down to capture her lips, preventing her from saying another word about the ridiculous matter. She giggled at my growls, still teasing through the use of lips and tongue and rising intimacy.

She tried to withdraw from the assaults of my mouth but failed ultimately. She instead let her body melt in to my dominance by audaciously asking for an entrance.

When I refused, she wrapped both arms around my neck and then swiftly shifted in to a straddling position to win back control. She now had me trapped between her legs, boldly showing what's in between. And to further clarify the contexture of her demands, she lewdly ground her hips, flattening the pillow (and something else beneath it that's throbbing) that prevents us from colliding.

I groaned out of frustration because that minimal amount of sensual pressure was not enough. And she took this as an opportunity to gasp for air as she annoyingly chortled. She brushed off my bangs again then placed her forehead to mine.

Our eyes met. "Are you okay now?"

I held her gaze. My heart picked up its pace. The countless, rotating tomoe dispel under her emerald eyes.

 _Are you okay now?_

Emerald eyes that have always been asking those words always have been looking at me even if it makes her cry. Those are the eyes that brought light to our coal black eyes, Sarada. The gleam that I never thought would come back. Those are the eyes that granted me the ability to think of a mirthful place in the midst of my chaotic mind. The place where all the forgotten beautiful memories reside that I never believed that could be revived.

 _Am I okay now?_

Yes. Those are the emerald eyes that made me remember Sasuke who always die in the nightmares. Those are the beautiful eyes that beaconed as _one of the proofs_ that there is something worth discovering, something worth protecting in this cruel world of ninjas.

"Sasuke-kun?" She caressed my cheeks.

I captured her lips again, slowly, devotedly, reverting from the animalistic desires earlier. Her hands found their way to my hair again, tying knots, drawing me closer. My shoulders relaxed as the temperature of the room rose once again.

 _Do you want to talk about it?_

It was my brother, Itachi's love that demonstrated me the highest form of unmitigated familial love. It was the love that I have forgotten because it was buried underneath layers of deception, diffidence and corruption.

"Sa-ku-ra…" My fingers outlined her spine with every syllable of her name, armed with the knowledge that the gesture turns her on.

 _Yes. I want to talk about it but…_

It was Naruto, the idiot, which made me realize that I have someone who understands the pain and the loneliness of an orphaned kid starving for love-finding nothing but hatred. It was Naruto who swore that he would always willingly, stubbornly drag my ass back when I lost to the darkness again. It was him who taught me that it's vacuous to sacrifice your own happiness so that you can cold-heartedly save the world.

"S-sasuke…" She moaned as my lips ghosted to her jaw, then to her chin and then peppered hot nips on her neck. One of her hand relocated to my chest, drawing smooth lines leading leisurely down to my chiseled abs. She dared an experimental thrust, causing me to bite down at her pulse, earning herself a love mark and prizing me with the sweet sound of her whimpers.

 _"Sakura…"_

-it was you who never did give up on loving me in spite of my countless, unforgivable attempts in ending your life. It was you-your lively eyes, your ever loyal heart, your boar-like determination that brought me in to conclusion that one of the justifiable means to obtain peace is to truly, faithfully, unconditionally love.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whined unabashedly as my lips latched themselves to one of her pink, perky breasts. Her hand ventured below the belt, trying to remove the pillow. It was my turn to halt her from getting what she wanted as I amorously embraced her closer, closer, until our torsos mashed. I rolled her other nipple between my teeth, making her arch her back, allowing me to behold a better view of her arousal.

 _I don't know how to tell you._

I thought about it as I was on journey to redemption-it was Naruto and Itachi, my brothers who allowed me to forgive the world.

And that, it was team seven that reminded me what's like to have a family.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan." I mumbled against the valley of her bosoms. "You're right…"

 _So, instead, let me show you..._

-you who convinced me that it was time to forgive _myself-_

"A-about what, Sa-su-ke-kun?"

 _Let me prove to you…_

-you, Sakura Uchiha, who strengthened our bond by graciously adopting my name even if you knew the burden it carried. Even if you knew I would be seldom home, resulting to numerous rumors about our marriage. For example, I chose you because of physical attraction or maybe because I couldn't be bothered to search for a more suitable _vassal_ to restore the Uchiha Clan.

I returned to her sweet lips and muttered, "I would love to make, I mean, see a child bearing your features~"

 _That I'm forever thankful…_

As a respond to those accusations, you intrepidly showed those people, who would never understand, that the time you can truly say that it is _love_ is when-even if every bits and pieces of flaws are laid bare and even if _hope_ is just a small ray of light, it is enough to sacrifice, to inspire one in holding on and moving on along _love and hate._

She shivered at my words. I tried to subtly slide away the pillow between our… a, object of desire but she ceased my attempt by clutching my waist with her muscled legs, pressing her drenched core to my abdomen.

 _That I love you too._

" _Darling…_ I want you to know that one of the things that Sarada listed…" She pulled at my hair to make me look at her irises again, staring me down, stating that her next words are quite important.

 _They say that there is a thin line between true love and stupidity…_

"…she wants a baby brother…"

… _I don't know where we fall Sakura. But, who cares, right?_

I narrowed my eyes mischievously, enjoying that flustered expression she had on her face, "oh really now." I smirked.

 _We just love._

My hand moved on its own, searing every inch of skin it fondled.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" She proclaimed once again.

 _These words are left unsaid yet you understand._

But before my lone hand wandered to the area where it would minister _miracles_ (as she describes it)it folded into an all too familiar hand sign to give Sakura's forehead a light tap.

 _That's the reason why I chose you._

 _And it will always be you…_

* * *

a/n: WAAAH! *blushes* first fluff-smut, I hope I did it right. Please review if you have the time! Till next story ;)


End file.
